Incorrect Password
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: After too many energy drinks and too many hours of work, Dipper finds himself incredibly desperate. Warning: contains omorashi.


**A/N: Another commission of mine. This time, they wanted something involving Dipper. The time setting I went with was during the time when Dipper was trying to crack the laptop's password.**

Ever since arriving in Gravity Falls with his sister, Dipper Pines had been amazed at all the unusual happenings, and, more than anything, wanted to know what was going on. He jumped at the chance to obtain any new information, and would rack his brain as he studied up on it. More often than not, one would find him with his head buried in the journal, or out exploring some new lead.

So when he obtained the laptop, he knew that he had to dedicate all of his energy to uncovering what was on it. Finally, he had the chance to get some real answers, after all this time. Finally, he could see the truth behind every weird occurrence that he had seen over the summer. Finally, he was almost there.

Now all he had to do was figure out the damn password.

He had been working nonstop, trying as many combinations and words as he could. He had occasionally had Mabel to help, but with her so focused on her puppet show, he was usually on his own for most of the time, which made for very slow goings. He would be at it for hours and hours at a time, and whenever he wasn't working on that, he was stuck helping Mabel. Really, he didn't even have time to sleep, and it got to the point that he was unable to keep his eyes open during the day.

Staying up late was pointless if he couldn't be productive in the daytime. And so he decided he would have to find some way to keep himself awake no matter how tired he was, and took up drinking energy drinks. Though the taste was less than pleasant, he got used to it soon enough, and it got the job done. He knew that the caffeine wasn't the best for him, but he'd worry more about his health when he'd figured out the password.

~X~

After another fruitless night of password attempts and two hours of the sleep, Dipper was woken by the sounds of Mabel getting to work on her puppet show. _All the better_, he thought. _Now I can get a really early start on it._

He said a distracted "good morning" to his twin, who gave an equally distracted reply, and they both got down to their respective projects. Within a few minutes of starting, he could already feel his eyes drooping and knew it was time for his first energy drink of the day.

After he had polished it off, he got right back to his desk. He didn't even wait for the effects to start kicking in before he got started. He couldn't waste a single moment on his exhaustion. And with that in mind, he started drinking a second while he worked.

When the buzz of the caffeine took over, his work quickened a bit, and so did rate at which he took sips from his drink. Soon, he was starting a third, hoping that by piling them up on each other, he would be able to make the effects last longer and could work uninterrupted from that point on.

And he was able to work uninterrupted for a long time. It wasn't until an hour or so in that he began to notice the twinges in his bladder becoming uncomfortable. He had started feeling the need some time ago, but had ignored it as it hadn't been too bad up to this point. Now, though, he started to think that a break was in order soon. But, first, he had seventy five more potential passwords to try.

He found it was a lot easier to focus on the task at hand and ignore his bladder if he squirmed a lot in his chair. Mabel was in and out, fetching different things, and he tried to avoid doing it for as long as possible whenever she was in the room. It wasn't as if he was uncomfortable around her about it; twins share just about _everything_ at some point or another. It was just that he knew she would scold him for forcing himself to hold it while he worked so hard.

Still, he found it torturous to try to hold completely still whenever she was in the room and would find some excuse to move every now and then that wouldn't look completely suspicious. Just a little bit more, and then it would be perfectly okay for him to take a short break.

With only sixty passwords left to try, he started to wonder if he would even make it to the end of the list. When he couldn't move around constantly, it made holding incredibly hard, and Mabel seemed to be completely stationary in the room now. Even if he wanted to get up and go early, he knew that his walk to the bathroom would be impossible without stops to regain his composure, and he didn't want anyone to witness that.

He began to squirm a bit more openly, hoping she was absorbed enough in her work that she wouldn't notice. He was nearly at his breaking point, and if he didn't do something to alleviate the pressure, it would be game over for him. After trying five more that didn't work, he was squirming so much that if she even glanced at him, she would know exactly what was going on.

"Hey, Dipper?" she asked suddenly.

"Y-yeah, Mabel?" he answered, trying to sound calm but failing a bit.

"Can you help me glue the eyes on the rest of these puppets? It'll go a lot faster if we do it together, and I'm really behind on schedule," she said.

"I...sure," he said, though he wondered if he would actually be able to make it through an entire session of puppet-eye-gluing. When he stood up, the pressure on his bladder caused his knees to buckle and he knew there was no getting around it- he had to go to the bathroom right that second.

"But, uh, hold on just one second, I'm gonna run to the bathroom," he said, trying to take a step. As he did, a wave of desperation hit him that almost knocked him off, and he shoved a hand between his legs to stop himself from losing control right there.

"Can't you wait a little bit? I really need your he-" Her voice broke off as she finally turned around to look at him. His face turned red. "Oh. I guess you can't. Dipper, what did I tell you about not overworking yourself?"

"I know, Mabel, and it won't happen again, I just really-"

"Honestly, it's not healthy to be that obsessed with something," she said, not seeming to realize she had one of the puppet's googly eyes glued to her cheek. "You shouldn't just sit there all day working on that, at least not when you need to go to the bathroom. I mean-"

"Mabel!"

"Hold on, Dipper, I'm lecturing! Anyway, as I was saying, if you're letting it get to that point, I don't even know if...you...should..."

She trailed off because she was interrupted by the sound of fluid splashing on the floor. He threw his hands up to avoid getting them wetter, as he lost his battle. His shorts were soon completely soaked as it ran down his legs, pooling on the floor and drenching his socks and shoes. He closed his eyes tightly, blushing a dark shade of red as he wet himself.

When the room fell silent, and he had finally finished, there was a long pause before she said, "I...I'm sorry. I didn't know you weren't gonna..."

Dipper sighed, hanging his head. "Yeah, well, I did."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," she said, getting up and walking over to him. She put an arm around him and said, "Really, don't worry about it."

"What do you mean, 'don't worry about it'? I wet myself like some little kid! You were right, I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard...I'm so stupid!"

"No, Dipper, shhh. It's okay. It happens sometimes. You really don't need to worry about it. It's mostly my fault for stopping you anyway," she said. "I'll help you clean up, and we can keep this our secret."

"Really?" he asked, starting to cheer up a little bit. "You promise you won't tell anyone? Not even your friends?"

"Not even my friends!"

"Not under any circumstances?"

"Not under any circumstances!"

Finally, Dipper smiled. It hadn't been the best of days, but he knew he could always count on his sister to have his back.


End file.
